


What Was

by yourfearlessleader



Series: What Was, What Is [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Spanking, Top Steve Rogers, mentions of object insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfearlessleader/pseuds/yourfearlessleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is squirming again.</p>
<p>Basically, Steve is gonna fuck him til he cries because thats what they both want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This feels so poorly written??? It's un-beta'd and idk... There might be a part 2 set after catws but don't hold your breath haha  
> Drop me a comment, feedback would be appreciated!
> 
> Cheers kids happy smut reading :))

Bucky is squirming again.

'I told you, no fingers Buck.'

'C'mon Steve,' he whines frustratedly, rocking his hips into the mattress. 'You gotta put something in me. I cant come empty anymore.'

Steve's face flushes hot at that, his dick verging on uncomfortable now, knowing that Bucky needs him so much, that hes ruined his friend for sex forever.

'Yeah alright, I'm coming.'

He gets up out of his chair and goes into the bedroom, smiling smugly at Bucky's needy sighs.

He'd been jerking off for the past half hour, positioned on the bed so Steve can see him from the kitchen table. It was fun listening to Bucky get more and more worked up without getting anywhere but that needy plea pushed Steve over the edge and now he wants to get off too.

He clambers behind Bucky on the bed and pushes his shirt up so it bunches under his armpits, baring smooth, lightly sweating skin to Steves mouth. Bucky groans low and relieved when Steve starts licking and kissing and biting his way down his spine, he clenches his hands tighter in the sheets and tilts his hips back, nudging his ass against Steve's dick. It earns him a small chuckle and a hot whisper in his ear.

'You're so desperate for it aren't you. What do want this time huh? My fingers? My cock? Or my paintbrush again? I remember how much you liked that one.'

Bucky drops his head and jerks his hips hard, his cock leaks at the memory of Steve fucking him ever so slowly with the fat handle of his largest paintbrush. Steve didn't let him move or touch himself and it was agony, fucking Bucky for what felt like hours while he ignored him and read a book.  
It was so impersonal and Bucky had hated it as much as he loved it, Steve's punishments always skating on the border of rewards.

He manages to choke out the words, 'Please no. I want your cock Stevie. I want it in me.'

He sounds deliciously desperate and Steve swells with pride. He watches Bucky pushing his ass out again, begging for attention, then reaches forward to pull his pants down. Steve does it slowly, letting go just underneath the plump curve of Bucky's backside.

Bucky was sat on the backs of his ankles when he started, but had spread his legs further and further as time went on, getting to that angle where his ass was on display and his cock could rub against the bunched up bed clothes.

Bucky whined when he was exposed, still pretty much clothed but just ready to be fucked. It felt inherently more dirty to only be undressed enough for Steve's access, like it was going to be hard and fast like Bucky had had girls in alleyways before. He rocks his hips again, burning with the need for friction at the thought of him being the girl, desperate for something to fill him up.

Steve's hands rest on his hips and squeeze a little.

'I swear Buck, if you ever go to someone else for this I will tan your hide.'

Bucky laughs and stutters his grinding on the rucked up pile of sheets.

'You know I'd never do that. And you know I like it when you tan my hide.'

He turns back to look at Steve and gives him a wink.

Steve hums in agreement and then out of nowhere delivers a hard smack to Bucky's cheeks. It jolts Bucky, the fabric of his pants creaking as he tries to spread his legs wider. He stays silent though, Steve can see his back trembling with the effort of holding his breath. He waits until Bucky dares to breathe again before landing a second one. Its directly over the cleft and one of his fingers must have caught his hole because Bucky tosses his head back and falls out of pace with his grinding.

'Do that again and I'll come,' he pants, clearly not expecting to play tonight.

'You better not come until I say you can Barnes.'

Bucky huffs and grunts when Steve digs his fingers into the meat of his ass, massaging hard enough to probably leave bruises.

'Oh "Barnes" is it? Rogers.'

'Careful there Buck,' Steve's tone is amused but warning, and although Bucky doesn't reply, Steve can still hear the grin on his face.

He lets him have two more smacks, in quick succession, before he catches Bucky off-guard and shoves a finger in him. Its completely dry and Bucky cries out, caught up in the sharp and pulsing waves of pain. He takes it beautifully and Steve praises him, even though he knows Bucky loves it rough.

Steve feels around inside him for a while, that one finger stroking for Bucky's sweet spot. Its hot and dry inside, and the spasmodic tightening makes Steve's dick ache with longing. He wants to fuck Bucky as much as Bucky wants to be fucked, hard and brutal until they're both spent and breathless. It isn't difficult for Steve to become breathless because of his lungs, but it usually happens too soon and it frustrates them both, no matter how much Bucky protests otherwise.

'Fuck Steve, please I gotta,' Bucky pleads, his breathing already shallow, fucking himself gingerly back on the one slim digit. Steve knows its not enough to satisfy Bucky and the chafing is probably killing him, but the temptation to rile him up even more is strong. He could keep Bucky on the edge for hours, using his dick or other objects when his fingers cramped.

However his erection is straining insistently in its confines, arousal fuzzing his brain too much for the control and patience needed to tease his best friend.

'Alright Bucky,' he soothes, withdrawing his finger. 'I'll take care of you, don't worry.'

Bucky's inhale is wavery, pitched almost on a sob. Steve closes his eyes and presses a hand to his throbbing hardness in his slacks, thanking his lucky stars that Bucky can be taken apart so easily and sweetly.

He reaches out to the tin Bucky hintingly left on the bedside table, and proceeds to grease up his cock.

When Bucky hears Steve shuffling out of his pants he leans forward, resting his head between his forearms. Theres a barely audible mumble, a prayer-like litany of 'C'mon Stevie, please, please I need you, c'mon' from where Bucky's face is burrowed into the sheets.

The first touch on Steve's dick is heaven, pleasure sparking all the way through him, unfurling tension and building up at the same time. Steve strokes himself and looks at Bucky hunched before him, cheeks pinked and hole twitching. He just want to bury his cock deep inside and fuck until Bucky screams himself hoarse; something they'd only been able to do once in a field on New Years eve because no one was around to hear.

Bucky whines when Steve presses the head of his dick to his opening, and moves his hands to get a better hold of the blankets.

'You gonna be quiet Buck? Gonna keep your mouth shut while I fuck you so the neighbors don't hear how much you love having a cock in you?'

He leans forward, breaching Bucky oh so slowly, letting his weight do the work for him. The agonizing wait is just as effective as brutal force and Bucky curses that Steve learnt that so quickly.

'Got a real mouth on you Rogers, maybe you should be the one who keeps quiet,' Bucky retorts, little gasps breaking up his speech as Steve's cock splits him open. They do this just often enough that Bucky doesn't quite get used to having Steve in him, the feeling wrecking him every time.

Steve fucks in and out a bit, not fully seated yet, teasing Bucky for sassing him

'I told you to be careful,' he warns again, low and dangerous in Bucky's ear.

Bucky shivers and goes to grab his dick where its pinned underneath him, trying to stifle the sudden urge to come.

'Ah ah ah,' Steve admonishes, reaching to catch Bucky's straying hand. 'No touching now. Only good boys get to touch.'

He slips all the way in finally, hips flush against Bucky's ass, their thighs pressed together, and both men groan.

'Oh, oh. Stevie I'm gonna blow soon, you've gotta, fuck, you gotta move Stevie.'

Bucky's eyes are closed and hes biting on his bottom lip, face scrunched up with the strain. Steve can feel how strung out he is, how close Bucky is to really letting go.

He begins snapping his hips as hard as his small body is able, which turns out to be pretty hard as his determined thrusts jolt Bucky up the bed.

His exclaims are muffled into the bedcovers and his hips lift up higher, canting for Steve to hit that sweet spot.

'You going to come soon? With nothing but me inside you? I'm gonna fill you up Bucky, just how you like, get you wet and messy like a girl.'

Bucky buries his face further, and Steve knows that hes blushing, turned on and ashamed at the same time. His dick hangs under him and steadily drips on the bed, blurting fluid heavily when Steve mercilessly rams against that spot, sending waves of desperation to his stomach. Bucky feels like hes going to burst, his balls draw up and hes on the verge of coming, chest heaving with the effort not to come before Steve lets him.

'Steve!' he cries out, urgent and pleading, there are tears just emerging from his tightly shut eyes, his mouth open, trying to bite down on the bedclothes bunched under his head. His hands are white knuckled and hes shaking, Steve can see how much the need is tearing Bucky apart.

'You're so perfect like this Buck, so prefect for me.'

There's a moment of suspended silence where Steve leans forward and whispers permission in Bucky's ear. Everything whitens and Bucky convulses as comes, tightening and spasming, emptying himself for what feels like ages while Steve holds him close.

When he comes to, Steve is fucking him hard, digging his fingers into Bucky's hips and breathing erratically. Bucky is way too out of it to worry about Steve's lungs, his insides singing with over-stimulation and the blissed out jellyness of his limbs.

He turns his head to look at Steve and tries to cry out because its too much, but the sound gets stuck because Steve is looking at him with such reverence, such love and fierceness like he cant believe hes getting to do this, like Bucky is something amazing.

Steve notices the eye contact and his pace stutters, he curses once, bitten off as he seizes up and comes, hunching forward and shoving in twice before stilling completely.

'Fuck. You are something else,' Steve says between heaving breaths.

He pulls out of Bucky and falls to the side, exhausted and boneless. Bucky winces as he eases his legs down, already feeling the aching burn in his thighs and ass.

His voice is raspy when he manages to answer.

'Yeah, tell me something I don't know.'

Steve smiles fondly at him and reaches out to brush the tears from Bucky's face.

'I love you.'

'Ah you big sap Rogers.'

Steve rolls his eyes and holds an arm up for Bucky to snuggle in under.

'C'mere.'

Bucky groans and rolls closer, nestling close to Steve's tiny body.

'Love you too. But only cause you're the best lay I ever had.'

'Oh you big sap Barnes.'


End file.
